Kion's Coming
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: AU Lion Guard, set post LK2 and where Kovu and Kiara are the next rulers. Nala is pregnant and Kiara happily anticipates the coming of her new sibling to be born soon.


**Another Lion King fic by yours truly, this time I'm doing a post Lion King 2/Lion Guard fic. I would like to thank the Guest review who gave me this, but let me remind you guys that I'm not taking requests at the moment. I already have a list of ideas I want to complete and I'm really only doing this, aside from liking the idea, because I don't want to add it to my list. So if you have an idea you would like me to do, I am NOT doing it.**

 **This is set in after the Lion King 2 and where Kovu and Kiara are the next rulers and Kion is going to be born soon. I know about Kion's role in the Lion Guard, but, to be honest, I personally still like to hold to the theory that Kiara is an adult or near adult when he is born. It seems to make for a cooler sibling bond since Kion has someone to look up to as he grows up. Besides, I think it gives the two less of a chance for competition for the throne, since I believe Scar/Taka was in the same litter as Mufasa and not a separate one.**

 **I do not own the the Lion Guard, the Lion King 2, or any of their characters. All belong to Disney. I don't own the cover image either. Also I would like to warn about mentions of hunting and blood in this chapter, nothing graphic.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

It was a bright, warm day in the Pridelands. The grass sprouted up tall and lush across the savanna and the sun shone brightly across the sapphire sky. Many herbivores took great gusto into devouring the grass that grew so plentifully there. Many were so absorbed in devouring the plant fibers that they were not aware of the predators stalking up to them.

Such one was an young antelope munching on grass while a young, honey-furred lioness crept up close by.

* * *

The hunting party was greeted with much praise when they returned. The elite group of lionesses were responsible for feeding the entire pride. For one to join the group, a lioness would have to complete a hunt all her own, no help from anyone else, and return to the pride with an animal carcass to prove her success. Once she returned, the pride greeted her with great joy and celebration. It was like a graduation party of some kind. It was like a rite of passage where they would be accepted into the pride with a set of responsibilities.

For Kiara it was a dream come true and a hope fulfilled. She had trained and practiced so long, and this had been her second hunt since the first had ended up with her getting caught in a grass fire with her being saved by her future betrothal. Her father had sent Timon and Pumbaa, his two friends growing up, to keep an eye on her, much to her chagrin. She had been so relieved when she had detected neither or them, nor anyone else, as she hunted. Finally, she had completed her first hunt, and an antelope hanging from her maw to prove it.

Pride Rock, home to her and her family and friends. They were all up ahead, anticipating for her return. With their dinner. In the past months that followed, an amazing three things had happened. Three lionesses, including her own mother, the queen, were pregnant with cubs. Kiara would have a young sibling and she or he would have an older sister and a bunch of playmates to have too.

The thought of another sibling, a little brother or sister to call her own, made her feel giddy as she walked. Though her father and mother had explained how her grandfather and Scar had been siblings once, before Scar betrayed him, she had no doubts of her new siblings turning out like he had. Her home, the towering kopje standing proudly above all else was right ahead. It wouldn't be long now till she was home and the celebration could begin.

* * *

Queen Nala laid away from the other lions outside. Her pregnancy unfortunately limited her movement and at her age, even to walk down and congratulate her daughter, might affect her unborn cub. The two other soon-to-be mothers beside her slept, since it was one of the few things they could do while confined to the cave.

Oh how she wished she could be down with the pride, congratulating and praising her daughter as she came in with the freshly caught prey, watching and cheering as she was accepted fully into the pride. But, she supposed, it was best she stay and keep her new sibling safe. She knew how excited Kiara was when she heard she was going to be a big sister. Nala smiled as she thought to herself, _'Maybe her new younger sibling coming out soon will compensated for me missing her first hunt.'_

Her head then perked up and her ears twitched at the sound of footsteps approaching. Her eyes focused on a honey-furred lioness approaching the mouth of the den with a slab of meat in between her teeth, looking somewhat tired, but happy and proud. Nala smiled and turned slowly till her head and chest were up but her stomach and legs stuck out to the side.

"So, I take it the hunt went well," she asked. Kiara grinned and let the carne drop from her mouth before she pushed it towards her.

"I caught an antelope, mom. I finally did it, I completed my first hunt," she replied quietly, but her eyes betrayed her true feelings. They were practically sparkling with unbridled joy. Nala smiled proudly at her. She leaned her head down to partake of the meal her daughter brought her, when she suddenly lifted her head up again in shock. Kiara's expression quickly changed to a concerned face and her eyes stared at her in worry.

"Mom. Are you al-"

"I'm fine dear. Really, it's just that your sibling has been quite... active lately. She or he has been kicking a lot lately. It appears that they've been wanting to come out quicker," she replied. Kiara's face turned to relief and she stared at her mother's swollen stomach. Gradually, her paw extended towards it and pressed gently against the warm fur.

Kiara nearly flinched when she felt a small thump against her paw pads. She slowly moved it to another part on her belly. Another tiny kick from the cub inside. Kiara grinned almost stupidly. He or she wasn't even born yet and she already loved him or her so much. It was only a short matter of time till they were born into the world and she would be there every step of the way as they grew up. But for now they were growing safely up in the warmth ans familiarity of their mother's womb.

More footsteps sounded as a few more lionesses, including Kiara's future sister-in-law, Vitani, came in carrying slabs of meat for the pregnant ladies of the pride. Kiara walked over to help carry it over, leaving Nala by herself again with a piece of meat to devour.

* * *

Many lions would consider the dawn to be a calm, serene time as the night turned gradually to day, as the heaven of diamonds above slowly faded to make way for the golden light of the sun. Some would consider it a transitioning time as the creatures of the night turned to sleep while the diurnal awoke to light.

Right now, though, many thought it was way to early to be awake, even for Nala's labor in progress. Everyone of them was out on the promontory rock, waiting patiently, or for a few impatiently, outside while Rafiki assisted in the process. Simba was one of the patient ones, sitting and waiting calmly outside, for he had already lived through one before. The two other mothers who had not given birth yet were chatting among the other lionesses.

Perhaps the only really anxious one was Kiara. She had never been one to really wait, a factor in the fact of why her first hunt completion took so long. She was pacing around a few feet from the mouth of the cave. She had been doing it for a couple minutes now, so long that she was beginning to get dizzy and her fellow lions and lionesses were beginning to count her turns. Finally, one had enough.

"Okay, if you're going to keep turning and pacing like that, then there's going to be a rut here in no time," Vitani said as she stuck her paw out and halted Kiara in her tracks. Kiara's response was only a glare that lasted about two seconds before it melted into what clearly looked like distress.

"Well this is going to be my first time being an older sister and I'm just worried, okay," she replied. Vitani chuckled before sticking one of her claws out and pointed it to Kovu.

"Believe me, I've lived almost my whole life as an older sister to him, and there isn't one day I wish I wasn't," she jokingly replied. Kovu shot her a mean look before turning his head to ignore him. Kiara was annoyed at her lack of moral support and was about to respond when suddenly, another scream blasted everyone's ears, growing louder and louder by the minute. Finally it all stopped. Silence filled the void of space between the outside world and the inside of the cave. Finally, footsteps could be heard and from out of the cave approached the Pridelands shaaman and expert healer, Rafiki.

"Congratulations. Nala's birth was quick and the cub is healthy." He singled out Kiara from all of them and smiled. "You may now see your new sibling, princess," he said. He bowed slightly and pointed towards the cave. Kiara didn't need to be told twice. She instantly sped past him, going slower as her paws made contact with the cold, stone floor of the den.

She came to a halt once she spotted a warm, light-brown figure of her mother laying on her side in the back part of the cave. Tired breaths puffed through her lips and beads of sweat glistened on her fur. She tiptoed slowly and carefully over to her, trying not to tire her out more and to scare her and her new sibling. Nala's ears twitched and turned her limp head to him as he approached. Kiara slowly got down and onto her belly to a crawl not to scare her newborn sibling. Nala smiled and nodded at her eldest and lifted up her paw that was covering her new child. Kiara leaned forward and saw the most adorable thing she had ever seen. A light gold cub, nestled deep in the warmth and comfort of their mother, slept peacefully.

"It's a boy," Nala whispered. Kiara's face grew wide with happiness and she peered in closer to take a better look at her new brother. He had a lighter gold coloring than their parents, lighter colored paws, a burnt orange nose and black ear rims like their father. His eyes were closed as he peacefully slept. No matter how he looked though, she couldn't take his eyes off him. He was the cutest and brightest thing he had ever seen.

Kiara slowly extended a paw towards him, folding back her other toes so that only one pointed out. She slowly reached over to his head and stroked the hair on the top of it that later would become his mane. She quickly retracted his paw as soon as the cub sneezed. Both flinched and looked over his cub for any signs of sickness appearing over, but the cub just brushed his nose with his paw and snuggled deeper into the warm fur cushioning his small and frail body.

Something kindled inside his heart. She felt something rush over her vital organ. Something absolutely wonderful. Pure, absolute, undying joy.

Kiara was positively in love with her new brother.

She stared at her newborn brother for a few more moments before looking back up at her mother.

"Congratulation's mother," she whispered. Nala smiled warmly and quietly replied "thank you." Kiara smiled back and looked back at her brother. She extended a toe again and brushed the cub's head, eliciting a purr from the newborn.

"What's his name," Kiara whispered.

Nala smiled and replied quietly, "Your father and I had decided to name him Kiongozi, if we had a boy." Kiara smiled and let the name roll off her tongue.

"Kiongozi. Kiongozi. It means 'guide', right," she asked. Nala nodded. Kiara grinned and leaned in closer. "Kiongozi. Hmm, guess I'm your new big sister, Kion'."

In that brief moment, Kiara saw his little mouth open in a yawn and he rubbed his head closer to his mother. In that moment, Kiara promised herself that she would watch over and protect her sibling.

From now on, until he could handle being by himself, she would be his guard.

* * *

 **And done. You know, this hasn't been my first Lion King story with Kion in it, but I have to say it is my first that I really immersed myself into his character. I honestly prefer them like this, she's almost an adult, ready to become queen while he's the baby of the family that she vows to take care of.**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this. I'd appreciate it if you left a review about what you thought about it. Have an awesome day and I'll see you next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
